


What Do You Seek?

by shadowwish



Series: Haikyuu short stories [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Falling In Love, M/M, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Slytherin Iwaizumi Hajime, Slytherin Oikawa Tooru, Sort Of, but that's not relevant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowwish/pseuds/shadowwish
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime met Oikawa Tooru when they were both eleven and had just been sorted into Slytherin, and Iwaizumi's fascination only grew with time.or, how Iwaizumi sees Oikawa throughout time
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817302
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	What Do You Seek?

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by these two videos i came across in youtube (and fell in love with), and i highly encourage you to watch them ([1](http://youtu.be/Ae5zIFjlXLM), [2](http://youtu.be/J_CAn8wuSvs))
> 
> this is also description-heavy, with no dialogue, but it's literally the thing i enjoy the most writing, so i hope y'all enjoy it
> 
> edit (02/08/2020): there's an extended version of this, read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147078)

The common room was dark. The high, vaulted ceilings over their heads were full of somber corners, where the light that came from the great lake couldn’t reach. He sat in one of the several couches, brown eyes uncharacteristically dull and his head buried in the mountain of homework they had to do.  
  


His stare was serious, unlike all of those times he looked at Iwaizumi and teased. No, this time the look in his eyes was determined, ready to take the world and demand more. He flicked his wand and cast a spell. Iwaizumi reflected it. He cast more, and Iwaizumi kept the defensive position. The duel was heated, but he moved his wand lazily, as if he was born to do this.

Professor Ukai senior clapped his hands once and the duel stopped. He gave them feedback, and Iwaizumi saw him smile, yet the calculating face still lingered. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Iwaizumi remembered the first time he saw him: eleven years old, scared and looking around the common room incessantly. The way he styled his hair hadn’t changed in these five years, but the look in his brown eyes did. How he smiled intimidatingly at his opponents before a duel, the beaming in his face when he managed to do something for advanced grades.

How his irises seemed almost translucent behind the tears.  
  


What did he seek? What did they seek? Iwaizumi wanted to be a healer, that was what he decided upon seeing him bedridden, collapse from exhaustion in front of him and faint.

He seeked greatness. He seeked to be important, powerful, _remembered_. He was scared of being forgotten, and after what happened with Kageyama in second year, no one could blame him.

But he was ambitious. He didn’t fear prophecies, he worked hard. So hard. 

  
  


Oikawa worked so hard, and he had always been drawn to greatness.

His social skills had aged like fine wine with the pass of time. His leadership style was so much like him: constant, ruthless, and yet he cared for every single one of his friends. He made sure they were keeping up, helped them and sacrificed himself for his select group of friends.

The mask he put up to cover his insecurities, keep fighting his battles and _winning_ them would crumble at some point, but Hajime was always there to help him. To hold his face and tell him what reality was like in his stern, almost violent way.

Hajime grounded Tooru.

  
  
  


He took great care of how people saw him.

Every word, syllable, pause and breath counted. Every expression, every smile and raised eyebrow would be remembered by others and that’s how they would see him.

The way he mastered to have control over his reputation would always impress Hajime greatly. He was seen as a charming young man. A leader. A fearsome opponent and excellent ally. A romantic interest. (That is, until he made sure to let it be known that Hajime and him intended to stay together until death made them apart.)

  
  
  


Oikawa Tooru was all of those things. But above everything, he was human.

He still cried, laughed, got angry and snored. He whined, got laughed at by his friends and took care of his appearance with great dedication. He fell in love and loved harder than anyone.  
  


The exam periods were stressful, especially for him. Despite his constant work, he didn’t trust himself to achieve his goals. His dedication and ambition were unstoppable, but so was his self-doubt.

He always had top marks, and that didn’t change from the first day of school. Despite being the quidditch team captain, his discipline never wavered. He graduated with honors, and with his academic register, he could strive for whatever he wanted.

What was once a young, scared boy was now a man ready to take the world with Hajime and their friends. 

  
  
  


And they did.

  
  


Hogwarts was on fire and Tooru smiled widely, the reflection of that beautiful image giving him a warmth that Hajime would never forget. Tooru gave Matsukawa a high five before laughing and kissing Hajime deeply. Hajime kissed him back with a pleased hum. That’s what they got for disrespecting him.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! i'm terrible at tagging, i hope they match the work  
> [tumblr](https://featherlight-whispers.tumblr.com)


End file.
